


while lingering in the universe (we got to know each other)

by beTum



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: Rất nhiều cách cậu nói “Tớ yêu cậu”22 lần Hwang MinHyun nói tớ yêu cậu trước và 1 lần Kim JongHyun nói trước.[22 AUs + 1 Band Fic]





	1. 01: As a hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/gifts).
  * A translation of [while lingering in the universe (we got to know each other)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965524) by [were1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993). 



> Vì nhiều lý do nên tôi chỉ chọn dịch một vài chap trong fic này thôi.
> 
> Nói chung là fic này đáng yêu lắm, Hoàng trong này dễ cưng y xì một con cẩu bự luôn ;;___;; Tôi cũng cố gắng dịch làm sao ra được cái kiểu nhèo nhẽo lắm điều dở dở nhây nhây của cháu Hoàng ý ;;___;; còn cháu Hiền thì có bớt tsun hơn, chắc yêu vào bèo nhèo ra TT^TT ứ hứ hứ cơ mà kiểu gì thì hai đứa này ở bên nhau cũng thiệt là đáng yêu đáng yêu quá đi TToTT

#  _**As a hello** _

**Title:** As a hello – Như một lời chào  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Summary:** _MinHyun trở về nhà_  
——————————————————————————–

JongHyun dựa người vào cột và cố gắng đứng im tại chỗ. Hôm nay MinHyun sẽ trở về. Chuyến bay của cậu sẽ hạ cánh trong nửa giờ nữa và Hwang MinHyun sẽ về nhà.

Khi bạn trai cậu đến Nhật Bản để thực tập, JongHyun đã không ngờ sẽ cô đơn thế này. Họ đã ở bên nhau thật lâu, nhưng cũng phải xa nhau rất nhiều. Học chuyên ngành khác nhau, quen bạn bè khác nhau, JongHyun đã nghĩ cùng lắm họ chỉ bỏ lỡ những đêm xem phim thứ Năm hàng tuần mà thôi.

Hơn cả thế, họ đã bỏ lỡ những sáng thứ Hai thức giấc bên nhau và những ngày thứ Tư điên cuồng tập nấu nướng và cả thứ Sáu vật vã làm bài. Họ cũng lỡ cả nụ cười thoáng qua trên môi người kia khi cả hai chạy vội đến lớp học kế tiếp. Và nữa, họ đã bỏ mất cánh tay ấm áp vòng quanh eo khi thiếp ngủ trên bãi cỏ ngoài thư viện.

Nhưng hôm nay, MinHyun đã về nhà.

JongHyun lo lắng nhìn quanh dù cậu biết chuyến bay vẫn chưa hạ cánh. Dẫu vậy, cậu vẫn muốn khi ra cổng bạn trai sẽ nhìn thấy mình đầu tiên. Cậu gần như tưởng tượng được – MinHyun bước khỏi cửa mặc quần áo ấm vì đang là mùa đông, kéo một va li lớn phía sau. Anh ấy nhìn lên, mắt họ sẽ gặp nhau và MinHyun sẽ cười –

“JongHyun-ah!”

Cậu chớp mắt khỏi giấc mộng ban ngày nhưng chưa tỉnh hẳn. JongHyun há hốc miệng vì người từng chỉ nằm trong mơ ước tưởng tượng ấy đang chạy về phía cậu. Cậu vẫn chẳng thể nói được lời nào khi MinHyun dừng lại trước mặt và kéo cậu vào cái ôm thật chặt.

 _ **“Tớ yêu cậu,”**_ MinHyun thì thầm vào tóc.

“Chào cậu nữa,” JongHyun nói, giọng cậu vùi lấp trong áo khoác của MinHyun. Cậu ấy chỉ siết chặt cái ôm hơn nữa. JongHyun mỉm cười và vòng tay quanh bạn trai mình. “Mừng cậu về nhà, MinHyun-ah.”


	2. 04: Over a cup of tea

#  _**Over a cup of tea** _

**Title:** Over a cup of tea  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Summary:** _MinHyun đưa JongHyun đến một trà quán ở Nhật Bản_  
——————————————————————————–

 

“Chỗ này cực kỳ phổ biến và rất nhiều blog ẩm thực cho nhận xét tốt lắm với cả-“

JongHyun chỉ gật đầu và chấm những giọt mồ hôi chảy xuống cằm. Mùa hè Tokyo siêu nóng. Và còn đặc biệt nóng khi người ta liên tục leo lên những ngọn đồi nhỏ.

MinHyun phát cuồng lên về một trà quán vì chỗ đó phục vụ món tráng miệng truyền thống Nhật Bản cùng với trà matcha thủ công. JongHyun thì quá mê đắm vào sự đáng yêu của cậu bạn trai, chỉ lướt qua những bức ảnh chụp nghệ thuật trên blog ẩm thực, không hề nhận ra mình đã đồng ý đi cùng.

Thay vì dành một ngày yên tĩnh ở nhà, JongHyun giờ phải vật vã leo bộ qua những cửa hàng dọc ngọn đồi để đến trà quán này. Đừng hiểu nhầm, cậu thích dành thời gian với MinHyun lắm. Chỉ là – cái trà quán này có thực sự đáng để đi nhiều vậy không? Những tấm ảnh trông rất điển hình như _mọi_ trà quán truyền thống khác.

(Tệ hơn nữa là sải chân của MinHyun dài hơn của cậu, và JongHyun thậm chí phải nhảy lên vài bước chỉ để theo kịp).

“Đến rồi!” MinHyun kêu lên. JongHyun thở phào nhẹ nhõm và nhìn về phía bạn trai cậu đang chỉ.

“Oh woah,” JongHyun thở dốc. Trà quán theo đúng nghĩa là một ngôi nhà với dàn cây tỏa ra khắp cửa sổ. Có một lối đi bằng đá dẫn vào trong vườn, và một mái vòm che phủ bởi bóng cây và dây nho mọc tràn lan. Thật sự cứ như bước ra từ một bộ phim Ghibli vậy.

“Tớ nghĩ là giống trong mấy phim hoạt hình của cậu ấy, nhỉ?” MinHyun mỉm cười tự hào. Cậu kéo JongHyun ra trước và đẩy lên. “Đi thôi, đi thôi!”

Bên trong cũng đẹp vậy. JongHyun bước vào sân trước ngôi nhà và ngạc nhiên trước tấm thảm tatami cũ nhưng bóng loáng. Khu vực chỗ ngồi có những cửa sổ lớn, nhìn ra khu vườn phía sau mà họ vừa đi vào. Chọn một chỗ gần cửa sổ, JongHyun ngồi gập chân và ngưỡng mộ phong cảnh xung quanh. Có một đài phun nước yên tĩnh với một thanh tre cắt vát đong đầy nước rồi lật đổ xuống chiếc ao ở dưới. Con đường đá lượn quanh vài hòn non bộ phủ rêu và những luống hoa được sắp xếp cẩn thận. Và tiếng chuông gió treo chỗ mái hiên nhô ra vang lên thành một giai điệu nhỏ dễ thương.

“Chỗ này chẳng phải rất tuyệt sao?” MinHyun hỏi. JongHyun quay lại nhìn bạn trai mình với một nụ cười lấp lánh. “Họ mang trà và thực đơn đến lúc cậu nhìn chằm chằm bên ngoài này.”

“Hay quá,” JongHyun đồng ý, quan sát MinHyun cho trà vào ấm. Ngay cả ấm trà cũng làm bằng đất sét và trông khá kỳ quặc, cũng vì vậy mà rất phù hợp với không khí có chút thần bí của toàn bộ trà quán này. “Cảm ơn.”

“Tất nhiên,” MinHyun nói một cách dễ dàng. Cậu thử một ngụm trà xanh và nhăn mũi. “Ack, nóng.”

“Thì thế người ta mới gọi là _trà nóng_ đấy,” JongHyun khúc khích. Cậu thổi nhẹ cốc của mình rồi đặt nó xuống bàn chờ nguội bớt. “Xem có gì không nào, hm?”

“Món tráng miệng!” MinHyun hớn hở, kéo thực đơn qua nhìn.

“Cậu là bé bự to xác mà ha?” JongHyun trêu chọc.

“Ờ ha em bé xem bóng chuyền mà khóc ạ,” MinHyun nhướn mày phản bác.

“Ok, tớ sẽ cho cậu biết Haikyuu! không chỉ là bóng chuyền thôi nhé”, JongHyun cau có, chuẩn bị một bài điếu văn bùng nổ. Mười phút sau, cậu đang ra rả về sự cống hiến của năm 3 thì MinHyun bật cười sằng sặc.

“Ôi, JongHyunie,” MinHyun kêu lên, cười ngặt nghẽo đến mất thăng bằng và ngã ra sàn nhà. Phải mất một lúc (đáng xấu hổ) sau thì MinHyun mới bình tĩnh và ngồi lại được. Dù vậy, cậu vẫn vừa thở vừa khúc khích. “Ôi trời ạ, _**tớ yêu cậu**_.”

JongHyun chớp chớp và nhìn bạn trai mình với đôi mắt mở to. Một làn gió bí ẩn thổi qua họ và vệt nắng xuyên qua tán cây để lại những đốm sáng trên mặt bàn. JongHyun thực sự nghĩ cậu đang ở trong một bộ phim Ghibli, và cậu chỉ mong mình sẽ là Haku chứ không phải Chihiro. Có chết cậu cũng không thể dọn dẹp được.


	3. 05: Over a beer bottle

#  _**Over a beer bottle** _

**Title:** Over a beer bottle  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Summary:** _Lần đầu tiên họ thử uống bia_  
——————————————————————————–

 

“Tớ ghét cái thứ này,” MinHyun rên rỉ. Cậu nhấm nháp chai bia lần nữa và lại nhăn nhó.

“Chính cậu muốn thử cơ mà,” JongHyun trêu. Cậu nhấp một ngụm bia của mình và cố không chun mũi bởi vị cacbonat nồng ấm.

Vì lý do nào đó, họ lang thang từ cửa hàng tiện lợi nơi họ đã mua thứ đồ uống đá ấy. JongHyun lười nhác thắc mắc liệu uống lạnh có ngon hơn không, nhưng nhìn quanh bãi đậu xe không người, cậu thấy thật may là họ đã đến đây. Dành thời gian riêng với bạn trai mình – ah, không vẫn ngượng chết được – với MinHyun thật tuyệt.

JongHyun liếc nhìn MinHyun và khúc khích cười vào bản mặt ghét bỏ của cậu. Ban đầu MinHyun đã rất háo hức uống thử, và cậu thậm chí còn cực kỳ tự hào đập cái ID của mình xuống bàn thu ngân. Họ còn một chai soju trong túi mua sắm bằng nhựa, nhưng JongHyun không chắc họ có đụng tới cái đó được không khi mà MinHyun vật vã thế này.

“Chà, tớ ghét bia và _**tớ yêu cậu**_ ,” MinHyun tuyên bố, lắc lắc cái cổ chai trong tay. JongHyun vội vàng cúi đầu, cố nhưng không thể che được đôi má đỏ bừng của mình. “Đó là phát hiện quan trọng vĩ đại nhất tớ cần tìm ra trong đời đó cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm.”

Khi MinHyun hỏi về gò má ửng đỏ của mình, JongHyun cứ khăng khăng rằng đó là bia – cậu biết đấy, uống rượu thì ai chả đỏ mặt mà không hề nhận ra mình mới uống có nửa chai. Không, không phải là cậu mời mọc hôn hít gì đâu nhé, nhưng mà, được rồi, những nụ hôn của MinHyun rất tuyệt, ngay cả khi chúng phảng phất vị bia.


	4. 10: When we lay together on the fresh spring grass

#  _**When we lay together on the fresh spring grass** _

**Title:** When we lay together on the fresh spring grass - Khi chúng ta cùng nhau nằm trên thảm cỏ xuân  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Summary:** _thế đấy, chuyện là thế đấy._  
——————————————————————————–

 

Giữa bầu trời xanh ấm áp và thảm cỏ mướt xanh. JongHyun nhắm mắt lại và để làn gió xuân thổi tung mái tóc mình.

MinHyun dịch người bên cạnh để tay họ ép sát vào nhau. Cánh tay kia từ từ vươn ra. Có chút do dự, không chắc chắn nhưng rất quyết tâm. JongHyun mỉm cười và đan những ngón tay lại với nhau ngay những đụng chạm đầu tiên.

Thật dễ dàng để cảm nhận được niềm vui của MinHyun từ hành động giản đơn đó, và JongHyun cố nhắm mắt lại khi người kia rúc vào cạnh cậu.

 ** _“Tớ yêu cậu,”_** MinHyun thì thầm.

JongHyun xoay sang bên và mở mắt. Cậu không thể nhìn thấy mặt của người kia – cả bầu trời, lẫn thảm cỏ, nhưng JongHyun không cần làm thế. Khi mà hơi thở của MinHyun cọ vào mũi và những ngón tay vuốt ve bàn tay cậu.

Và cậu nhắm mắt, vừa kịp lúc môi họ gặp nhau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi là tôi thích mấy thứ sến sẩm ngắn ngắn như này ý xD
> 
> Mà các bạn có thấy fic này hợp với Uni-AU không xD Tưởng tượng cảnh sinh viên năm ba Hoàng sau 2 năm đơn phương cuối cùng cũng cưa được người đẹp Hiền giờ đang giở trò xằng bậy ngay giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật này =)) Ah thực ra sinh viên năm ba Hiền vốn tình trong như đã mặt ngoài còn e làm tình làm tội cậu Hoàng suốt 2 năm trời phải nhờ một màn máo tró cẩu huyết tanh bành mới chịu ahihihi nghiện mà bày đặt ngại đó =)))


	5. 15: As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

#  _**As we huddle together, the storm raging outside** _

**Title:** As we huddle together, the storm raging outside  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Category:** child!AU  
——————————————————————————–

 

“Không sao đâu,” Hwang MinHyun sáu tuổi nói, ân cần nắm chặt tay bạn của mình. Hai đứa trẻ đang ngồi thu lu dưới bàn học của chị gái JongHyun giữa cơn bão dữ dội bên ngoài. “Tớ sẽ không để cậu một mình đâu.”

“Ừ ừ,” JongHyun lẩm bẩm. Em không sợ sấm sét bằng bóng tối. Sáu tuổi JongHyun chưa biết mất điện là gì, nhưng em biết em rất sợ khi điều đó xảy ra. “Tối quá.”

“Không sao đâu mà,” MinHyun nói lớn hơn, cố làm như giọng em có thể át được tiếng sấm chớp đùng đùng. “Tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu.”

“Ừ,” JongHyun lặp lại.

“Tin tớ đi,” MinHyun nói, dường như hơi nản lòng vì thiếu sự nhiệt tình của JongHyun. Em suy nghĩ một lúc rồi đột nhiên _ah-ha_! “Tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu vì _**tớ yêu cậu**_!”

JongHyun chớp mắt – em cũng chẳng thấy thêm được gì đâu, nhưng bạn em vừa nói gì thế? Đấy chẳng phải là những câu mà người nhà hay cha mẹ thường nói với nhau hay sao, thế tức là-?

“Tớ sẽ luôn ở bên cậu khi trời tối và sấm chớp,” MinHyun tự hào tuyên bố, ôm lấy người bạn của mình. JongHyun kêu lên khi định đánh vào mặt em, nhưng em đã kịp vòng tay mình quanh người cậu bé rồi. “Hôm nay và ngày mai và cả mười năm nữa luôn.”

“À, ừ,” JongHyun thì thầm. Em không chắc rằng em có tin MinHyun yêu mình không. Tình yêu là chuyện của người lớn cơ, còn bây giờ, em thích cái ôm ấm áp của bạn mình lắm. Em sẽ nghĩ về mấy chuyện người lớn khó khăn ấy sau.

(“Cậu đang nghĩ gì thế?” MinHyun hỏi, vòng tay mình quanh eo JongHyun.

“Mất điện rồi,” JongHyun cười khi tiếng sấm nổ tung bên ngoài.

“Có tớ ở đây bảo vệ cậu rồi,” MinHyun nhẹ nhàng nói, vùi mặt vào phần cổ của cậu. “Tin tớ đi.”

Và cậu tin. Cậu vẫn luôn tin MinHyun suốt mười sáu năm qua.)


	6. 18: In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep

#  _**In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep** _

**Title:** In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Summary:** _JongHyun về nhà muộn_  
——————————————————————————–

 

JongHyun nhón chân đi vào phòng ngủ và cầu cho cái sàn nhà không kêu cót két như mọi khi – _eeeeek_ , JongHyun đứng hình. Được rồi, đáng ra cậu phải biết rõ hơn. Hình dáng trên giường có xê dịch nhưng đã dừng lại. JongHyun thở ra nhẹ nhõm.

Cậu thấy thật tồi tệ khi mà suốt vài tuần qua, đêm nào cậu cũng tan lớp nhảy muộn và về trễ. Họ sắp có một buổi showcase và toàn nhóm đều muốn có màn trình diễn không tì vết. MinHyun liên tục khẳng định mình vẫn ổn, không cần lo cho cậu ấy! Làm việc chăm chỉ nhưng đừng quá sức!

Dù vậy, JongHyun vẫn sợ mình sẽ đánh thức MinHyun với cái kiểu dậm bình bịch quanh nhà lúc ba giờ sáng mất. MinHyun phải đi từ sáng sớm, và cậu chắc chỉ ngủ được hai tiếng rồi lại phải thức dậy làm việc của mình.

“Jo-JongHyun?” Một giọng ngái ngủ vang lên và JongHyun tự chửi mình. Cái sàn nhà mắc dịch-!

“Ừ, tớ… tớ về rồi,” JongHyun ngượng ngùng nói. Cậu trèo lên giường rồi chui vào trong nệm.

“Hm,” MinHyun ậm ừ. Tiếp theo là chân tay với chăn nệm xoắn hết vào với nhau, nhưng cuối cùng thì JongHyun cũng vào được trong chăn và rúc vào bên MinHyun. Cậu hôn phớt lên trán JongHyun và lầm bầm.

“Chúc ngủ ngon,” JongHyun thì thầm. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được MinHyun đang thả lỏng người, và chìm vào giấc ngủ.

 _ **“Tớ yêu cậu,”**_ Hơi thở dài của MinHyun phả lên trán cậu cùng một nụ cười hạnh phúc. Cứ thế, hít vào thở ra và MinHyun lại say giấc.

JongHyun chỉ mỉm cười vào theo chân cậu vào vùng đất mộng mơ.


	7. 20: Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

#  _**Too quick, mumbled into your scarf** _

**Title:** Too quick, mumbled into your scarf  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Summary:** _MinHyun đón JongHyun ở lớp nhảy_  
——————————————————————————–

 

“JongHyunnie, tớ ở đây,” MinHyun ngân nga. JongHyun rên rỉ khi lũ trẻ phía sau cậu cười khúc khích, thì thầm rõ to – _oh, bạn trai của seongsaeng-nim đến kìa, hee hee hee._

May mắn là hầu hết tụi nhỏ đều chạy thẳng về nhà sau giờ học, nhưng JongHyun biết sẽ chẳng có điểm dừng đâu một khi những kẻ hớt lẻo bé con kia truyền ra. Lũ trẻ của cậu đều say mê MinHyun và có vẻ rất khoái hỏi cậu ấy những câu thật xấu hổ.

“Cậu đến rồi,” JongHyun chào hỏi nửa vời, lắng nghe tiếng cười khúc khích lớn dần.

“Oh, áo khoác của cậu đâu?” MinHyun hỏi, ánh mắt thẩm định nhìn JongHyun. “Tớ nghĩ cậu chuẩn bị xong rồi chứ.”

MinHyun trang bị đầy đủ một chiếc áo khoác mùa đông màu nâu và khăn quàng cổ, sẵn sàng đương đầu với đêm đông lạnh giá, còn JongHyun vẫn đang uể oải trong bộ đồ tập nhảy. Để công bằng, lớp học bắt đầu muộn thì sẽ kết thúc muộn.

“Thôi nào, lấy đồ của cậu đi,” MinHyung ca cẩm. Cậu quay người JongHyun và đẩy cậu ấy về phía phòng nghỉ của nhân viên. “Nhớ cầm sạc dự phòng nữa, và MinKi đòi máy ảnh của cậu ấy đó. DongHo bảo cậu quên- “

JongHyun không hề tự hào khi nói cậu đã học được cách làm lơ MinHyun, nhưng thi thoảng cậu cũng cần sống mà. Cậu vội vàng vơ hết đồ đạc của mình- “Vâng, tớ lấy sạc dự phòng _và cả_ điện thoại rồi. Mới có _mỗi một lần_ thôi,” – và mặc quần áo chống rét. Áo khoác, rồi, khăn quàng cổ cùng tông, rồi, găng tay, rồi, xong, đã sẵn sàng!

Cậu nhanh chóng vẫy tay tạm biệt những học viên còn ở lại và nhân viên lễ tân phía trước, má ửng hồng rực rỡ bởi tiếng _aww_ rõ to theo sau đến tận cửa.

“Bọn trẻ chỗ cậu dễ thương thật đấy,” MinHyun cười khúc khích, với lấy tay JongHyun. “Chúng nó cứ hỏi tớ có chăm sóc tốt cho cậu không hay là tụi mình có hôn nhau hay-“

“Chính thế nên tớ không thích cậu đến đón đấy,” JongHyun cau mày, đan những ngón tay vào nhau. Cậu dancer dừng lại và siết chặt bàn tay người kia – là bàn tay trần. Nhìn xuống, JongHyun nhận ra bạn trai mình không đeo găng tay. Trong thời tiết thế này? Vậy mà còn dám cằn nhằn người khác? “Hwang MinHyun!”

MinHyun ít nhất cũng tự biết xấu hổ khi JongHyun giơ những ngón tay đông cứng lên trước mắt.

“Tớ quên,” MinHyun yếu ớt biện minh.

“Nên là cậu tính cho lạnh rồi rụng tay luôn hả?” JongHyun khiển trách. Cậu mở túi và lục tung đồ bên trong. Sạc dự phòng, không, kem giữ ẩm, không, đâu rồi nhỉ – _ah_ , JongHyun lôi ra đôi găng tay còn dư. Chắc MinHyun đã cất vào. “Đây.”

“Ôi!” MinHyun bật ra và đưa cả hai tay đỡ lấy, tỏ vẻ biết ơn rõ lố lăng. “JongHyun-ah, cứu tinh của đời tớ, nhờ ơn cậu mà ngón tay tớ không bị đông cứng đến rụng-“

“Giờ cậu bị cấm đi chơi cùng SeungWoo,” JongHyun cau có, nửa vời đẩy người kia ra. “Tớ cứ nghĩ kết bạn nhiều hơn sẽ tốt cho cậu chứ.”

MinHyun ậm ừ đồng ý, nhưng JongHyun biết cậu không nghe. Thay vào đó cậu đang tận hưởng sự ấm áp từ đôi găng tay và ngọ nguậy những ngón tay khi máu lưu thông trở lại.

“Ôi trời đất ơi, _**tớ yêu cậu**_ “, MinHyun thì thầm vào chiếc khăn quàng cổ, và JongHyun suýt nữa thì bỏ lỡ mất.

Nhưng không đâu, và khi hai bàn tay tìm được nhau, JongHyun thì thầm lời hồi đáp vào chiếc khăn của mình. MinHyun dừng bước quay sang cậu với đôi mắt to tròn – _có phải cậu vừa_ , và JongHyun gật đầu.

JongHyun ghét phô diễn tình cảm nơi công cộng, nhưng cậu không phản kháng khi MinHyun vội cúi xuống tìm kiếm một nụ hôn. Chỉ lần này thôi đấy.


End file.
